


A Revolution Is A Simple Thing

by tohaveheristohavethestars



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tohaveheristohavethestars/pseuds/tohaveheristohavethestars
Summary: 'Standing in the bedroom, Harley was busy looking through the true crime portion of the book shelf, humming to herself as J walked in, carrying two glasses of red wine on a crystal tray, with a rose between his pearly white teeth.Dropping her book on the Moors Murders, a case that made even her shudder, Harley squealed in joy and ran over to her boyfriend, plucking the rose from his teeth and kissing his lips, smudging her lipstick and not caring a bit."I wasn't aware we owned this place, puddin'." She chirped in regard to their new residence, a hand up in his hair as he replied"It's temporary on a permanent basis, Harls, the guy who owns it is in pieces. There's a piece here, a piece there, a piece of him everywhere!" Joker laughed, and Harley giggled as well, understanding that what had been in the oven downstairs was clearly a piece of the House's owner, and that it was blood splatters that stained the rug, finding the whole idea hilarious.'
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 19





	A Revolution Is A Simple Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago then decided I hated everything about it and deleted it. Reuploaded it today because I was going through my old work and thought this wasn't too bad actually. Leave a comment and kudos if you liked it, and check out my other fics. By the way, I'm in no way brushing over the abusive nature of Joker and Harley's relationship, having survived an abusive relationship myself, I wouldn't do that.

As the swarm of helmeted men charged forward towards her cage, Harley took a step back.

This was rather inconvenient. She'd been having a lovely day of reading, coffee and ... what was it ... oh ... boredom. She'd been mourning the loss of her puddin' and doing her best to appear presentable, but it had grown dull. And now _this_ was happening.

As her cage door was thrown to the floor, Harley prepared to fight, dropping her coffee cup to the floor and assuming position, fists balled, light on her feet.  
That was when her puddin' took off his helmet. That was when he pulled her into a hug and whispered the words she'd longed to hear for months.

"Let's go home."

* * *

Sitting in the limousine her guy had managed to swindle his way into getting, Harley sat on the leather seat in her old clothing, more comfortable now out of that hideous garment the facility made her wear, having changed back into her flapper style dress from the nightclub, minus the wrist watches of course.

Now she sat with her boyfriend's arm around her, tapping against her shoulder and absentmindedly staring out the window, pulling faces at bemused passers by.

"Puddin'," she piped up, feeling the man grip her shoulder tightly, reminding her of what he was capable of and silently telling her to watch her step, "This is all swell. But ... how'd ya pull it off? I'm grateful n'all but-"

Joker cut her off, and Harley took a sip of her champagne, watching him in awe as he spoke, so happy that he was alive and praying to a god she didn't believe in that this wasn't some sort of hallucination.

"All in good time, kitten, you don't wanna pressure daddy, do ya? You just wait. I'll tell ya when we get where we're goin'."

Falling quiet once more, Harley swallowed the rest of her champagne, and resided herself to waiting, putting Melanie Martinez's song 'Mad Hatter' on the Bluetooth speakers in the limousine, and pouring herself another glass of bubbly

* * *

The house they pulled up to was stunning. White walls, diamond pained windows, a lavish garden with a pool and a hot tub were just some of the gorgeous things the mansion Harley wasn't aware they owned had to offer. 

Inside was white carpet running throughout, marble walls, and diamond chandeliers. There were some suspicious reddish brown stains on the carpets and some odd looking lump of meat cooking away in the oven, but Harley knew enough to pay them little mind.

Standing in the bedroom, Harley was busy looking through the true crime portion of the book shelf, humming to herself as J walked in, carrying two glasses of red wine on a crystal tray, with a rose between his pearly white teeth.

Dropping her book on the Moors Murders, a case that made even her shudder, Harley squealed in joy and ran over to her boyfriend, plucking the rose from his teeth and kissing his lips, smudging her lipstick and not caring a bit.

"I wasn't aware we owned this place, puddin'." She chirped in regard to their new place of residence, a hand up in his hair as he replied

"It's temporary on a permanent basis, Harls, the guy who owns it is in pieces. There's a piece here, a piece there, a piece of him everywhere!" Joker laughed, and Harley giggled as well, understanding that what had been in the oven downstairs was clearly a piece of the House's owner, and that it was blood splatters staining the rug, finding the whole idea hilarious.

"You ready for story time, baby?" J asked, and Harley nodded eagerly as Joker sat on the end of the bed, the blonde woman sitting crossed legged on the floor at his feet, and sipping from her glass as she waited in anticipation for the story he was going to tell her about how he'd managed to break her out of the hell hole max facility she'd been in.

How had he got her out? Simple. Joker had made a deal he had no intention of keeping. He'd signed a contract with Waller, in order to get Harley out. A contract saying he'd give info on various underworld goings on directly to Waller once a month. It had taken hours to extract exactly what he wanted from the woman in return, some members of her family were threatened and a lackey lost an ear, but in the end it had been worth it. The Joker and Harley had legally been declared sane (albeit at gun point) and that meant no hospitals, no separation, no mental assessments, no monitoring. They could go about their lives with an air of normalcy.

Joker of course had promised to help the woman with his metaphorical fingers crossed, it would be fun to make up all sorts of gossip about fellow criminals and enemies and drip feed it to the authorities.

Both people knew they were lying to the other, but with a piece of paper in hand declaring their freedom, Joker had gone to hatch a plan to grab Harley instead of waiting for Waller get round to filling out the paperwork to release her. Waller herself had instantly gone in to damage control mode, she'd find a way to undo all she'd just promised after she'd got what she wanted from the Joker, she just had to wait.

Why the whole game regarding breaking his girl out of the prison? Well, the Joker did like putting on a show and making an entrance, why waste an opportunity?

* * *

Once told all this, Harley jumped up from the floor and kissed the man sitting before her, never more crazy about him than she was at that moment. Thinking of the life they could now have, of the future they would paint together, Harley beamed at her lover, and Joker laughed as they spilt wine over silk sheets, and set about catching up on all the time they'd missed together, no grape soda or bear skin rug needed.


End file.
